


Let me be your taste test

by kooky500



Series: Warning Call [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Moira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sombra, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooky500/pseuds/kooky500
Summary: It has come to my attention that there is a huge lack of a/b/o fics for the Biohack pairing. I have come to remedy this!This is shameless PWP with an omega!Sombra in heat with alpha!Moira taking care of her.





	Let me be your taste test

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this pairing, so I hope you all like it! Please, please let me know if I failed to tag something that I should have and/or kindly point out any errors, as I try my best to catch all grammar and spelling errors but some do slip by.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thank you to my close friend, Vermillion for giving this a read-through for me and giving me that validation that I crave. Love you, babe!

Sombra lets out a whine, her shoulders digging into the sheets beneath her while her thumb rubs teasingly at her clit. It’s not enough. It never is. Her breath comes in short, panting gasps as she works herself through another shaking orgasm. _Fuck._ This burning heat is because of that scientist - that _alpha_ who'd insisted on courting her and because Sombra hadn't been able to say no. How could she when her knees were threatening to give out beneath her at the Irishwoman's scent? Okay, and her voice and those mismatched eyes that made the hacker’s knees go weak and just- _fuck_ everything about the older Alpha woman gave the omega thoughts she hadn’t had about anyone in years.

She turns over on her back and blindly reaches over to the phone on the nightstand, dialing the familiar number by now. Moira picks up right away, and even the simple ‘hello’ sends a fresh wave of slick gushing from the Latina's pussy.

“A-Alpha!” She whines. “P-Please, need you!”

“Sombra? What is it? Are- are you in _heat?”_

“S-Si.” The woman grits out as another wave of slick gushes out of her cunt. Her body is hot, too hot. A raging fire is burning beneath _her skin._ She whimpers into the phone and hears Moira curse under her breath.

“Alright, hold on. I’ll be right there.” The woman promises before cutting the call. Sombra all but drops the phone onto the table, bringing her hand to tease one of her nipples. She tugs lightly on the silver hoop through the pert bud and moans as a shudder wracks her form.

Wet, filthy noises fill the surrounding room, the sound of her fingers sliding in and out of her dripping pussy, squelching loudly with every thrust. She gasps and turns her face to the pillow beneath her as pleasure wracks her form. Her cunt aches and clenches around the digits. It’s not enough, the omega still feels so empty. So dreadfully, painfully _empty._

“Aaahh!” Sombra groans. Her legs shake as her release soaks into the sheets. She must look like a mess right now, skin slick with sweat and slick. Every inch of her is burning. It's torture, waiting for her alpha.

She’s not sure how long passes, minutes or hours. By the time the door to her room finally opens, and she’s assaulted with the strong scent of _alpha,_ her fingers have coaxed another two orgasms from her wet cunt. Sombra whines loud and unabashed the moment her eyes land on the Irishwoman, a fresh trickle of slick running down her glistening thighs.

Moira sucks in a breath at the sight before her.

Sombra looks _wrecked._

Her hair lies strewn about her in messy tendrils, and there’s the prettiest flush to her dark skin. The Latina’s pupils are blown wide with lust. She smells heavenly. _Like mine,_ Moira cannot help but think. An appreciative growl escapes her.

“Oh, you poor dear,” She coos, shedding her lab coat and stepping over to the writhing, moaning omega tangled among the sheets. Her hand is a cooling balm against the heat of Sombra’s skin as she touches her thigh.

Sombra moans and arches into the touch, eager and wanting. _“Alpha-”_

“Such a pretty omega. You must have been in so much pain, stuck here all alone without anyone to help you. Isn’t that right, sweet thing?”

Sombra nods frantically, wetness filling her eyes. “Hurts, alpha.”

Moira hums in sympathy, still petting her thigh. There’s something so delicious about seeing the prideful omega like this, aroused and aching for the alpha’s touch. For _Moira’s_ touch — no one else’s. “I know, sweet thing. You’ve been such a good girl for alpha. But you need a knot, don’t you? Need your alpha to fill up your wet, empty cunt?”

Sombra shudders beneath her and grows even wetter at the words positively dripping with filth. “Y-yes, alpha!”

Moira smiles as she crawls onto the end of the bed, gently easing the omega’s quivering legs apart. A growl rises in her throat as the sweet, delectable scent of the omega— _her_ omega’s slick meets her. Sombra whines in confusion and tries to close her legs to no avail.

“Hush, let me see you, sweet thing.” Moira soothes. Sombra seems to relax at that, freely letting her legs fall open to reveal her pussy, shiny and wet with slick, her clit swollen and red.

Moira can’t help herself. The redhead leans forward to lick a strip up the center of the Latina’s quivering pussy. And oh, Sombra tastes _divine_ on her tongue. She swirls her tongue around the woman's clit, playfully teasing the little bud before moving down to lick eagerly at the sensitive, pink skin of the omega's vulva, glistening with slick. 

A loud moan escapes Sombra, followed by a gasp at the touch of her alpha’s tongue on her. She fights the urge to thrust her hips up towards that wet warmth. When the woman’s tongue enter her sopping cunt her back, arches sharply off the bed, and a needy cry fills the room as her hands fist the sheets beneath her. Pleasure races up her spine.

“A-aah! Alpha!” The Latina cries as the woman’s mouth continues to lick and suck at her sopping cunt. Bright sparks of pleasure shoot up her spine. God, she’s never felt this good in her life.

Her omega’s cries are music to Moira’s ears as she continues to mouth and tongue at her pussy like she can’t get enough. Gods, she could eat nothing but her omega for _days_. Her mouth continues to tease and taunt the omega before she finally brings a hand up to rub at Sombra's clit. Her tongue eagerly fucks into the omega's hole, lapping at the soft inner walls of the omega’s sweet cunt.

It’s not long before Sombra comes with a wail, hips grinding against her alpha’s face as the omega’s release soaks her face. Moira eagerly laps up the glistening liquid, even darting forward to clean the remaining juices coating Sombra’s quivering pussy before pulling back with a satisfied smile.

“Such a good omega,” She purrs, leaning up to draw her omega into a filthy, wet kiss and allowing Sombra to taste herself on her alpha’s tongue. “So good for me.”

The omega basks in the praise while Moira pulls back long enough to remove her shirt and trousers along with her underwear. Her member is already hard and leaking against her belly. Sombra whines beneath her and the sound goes straight to the alpha’s cock. She can’t hold back any longer.

The Irishwoman climbs over the writhing omega on her sheets and doesn't waste a moment before sinking her cock into that tight, wet heat. The omega's arms wrap around her shoulders and tug her closer as the alpha sets a hard and punishing pace, driving into her. Sombra's nails dig into the flesh of the alpha's back as she cries out with every thrust of her cock.

“More, alpha! _Please_!”

Moira chuckles and leans down. She flicks her tongue against a pert nipple before enveloping the bud in her mouth, letting her teeth gently scrape the sensitive flesh. Sombra hisses and arches up against her. One of the alpha’s hands grips the omega’s hips while the other relentlessly teases her clit. “So good for me, Sombra. Aren’t you such a good omega? I’m quite surprised no one has eaten you up yet, sweet thing.”

Sombra moans loudly at her words. “No-no one else. Just you, alpha! Please, claim me!”

Moira’s pace nearly falters at those words. Without even thinking, she eyes the smooth, flawless skin on the omega’s neck where her scent gland lies. It takes everything she has to avoid biting into the flesh and marking the omega beneath her. God, but she _wants_ to. She wants to bury her teeth in her omega’s neck, marking up her flesh so that everyone understands that Sombra is _Moira’s._ She wants so badly to bond with this sweet omega beneath her.

But she can’t. Sombra isn’t in her right mind at this moment. More than that, she deserves someone better than Moira.

She digs her teeth into her lip until she tastes blood. The walls of her omega convulse and tighten around her cock as she wrings another orgasm from Sombra. A few moments later she follows after, burying her knot in the omega and tying them together.

As Moira rearranges them so that they’re a bit more comfortable, Sombra drifts off to sleep in her arms. With the alpha’s knot still snug and pulsing inside of her wet cunt. _Bite me._ Those words play on an endless repeat in the alpha’s mind. She watches over her slumbering omega in her arms, trying and failing not to think about how much she wanted to do just that.

A few hours later, Moira’s knot has gone down, and Sombra finally wakes with a yawn, rubbing at her eyes. While she was sleeping, the alpha slipped out long enough to procure two bottles of water and a bowl of fruit which now sit on the bedside table.

“Back with me now, are you?”

Sombra grumbles something in annoyance. But with her hair in a tangled mess and her eyes squinting at the alpha in anger, it’s a sight that’s more adorable than anything. “How are you feeling?” Moira questions. She doesn’t know how many moments of clarity the omega will have before the heat grips her once more. It’s better to at least get some food and water in her while she’s able to.

“Hot. Sticky.” Sombra says, crawling over to plaster herself against the alpha’s side.

“Here, this may help.” Moira hands her a water bottle. The omega uncaps it and proceeds to chug the cold liquid in a matter of seconds before tossing the empty bottle aside. "You should eat something as well if you think you're able."

Sombra huffs at that and lays her head on Moira’s shoulder, batting her lashes up at the redhead. “Feed me?”

The scientist chuckles. “Are you a child now?”

“No. But I _am_ a helpless, omega that’s in heat. Have you no pity?”

Moira scoffs at that because Sombra is hardly helpless even in the worst of situations. Lazy, perhaps, but not helpless. Still, she can’t resist the omega’s charm when she bats her big brown eyes. She sets down the book she’d been reading and grabs the bowl of fruit, plucking out a red strawberry and offering it to the omega.

Sombra took the berry from her fingers with a smug smile, letting her lips brush against the alpha’s slim digits as she did so.

It goes on like that for some time; Moira offering the omega pieces of fruit, which Sombra would take from her hand with her teeth, each time offering teasing touches of lips or teeth against the alpha’s fingers. She fed the omega strawberries, grapes, blueberries until they reached the bottom of the bowl and Moira relaxed, satisfied that the omega had eaten.

“So, why didn’t you bite me?” Sombra asks as she licks the juices from her lips. _Why didn’t you claim me as yours?_

“You were hardly in your right mind,” Moira replies with a tight voice, distracted by the sight of the omega’s tongue curling around her slim fingers slowly and deliberately. Oh, she knows _exactly_ what she’s doing, the little minx. “Besides, you deserve a better alpha than me.”

Sombra scoffs and raises a brow. “A better alpha than you? The woman with half a dozen PhDs to her name and several groundbreaking achievements in her field?”

Moira’s eyes widen. “I- How did you-“

“I know everything,” Sombra says, brushing her words off easily. “But what’s more important is that who I decide I want for an alpha is _my_ choice.”

The omega’s warm hands grip the alpha’s chin, turning her to face the omega. “And. I. Want. _You.”_

The scientist blinks at the intensity of the Latina’s words. Sombra looks the alpha in the eyes with a determined pout of her. “You want me too, don’t you?”

Moira can’t even find the strength to lie to her. “Yes.” So very, _very_ badly.

Sombra nods and let’s go of her chin, satisfied. “Good. Then there’s no reason why you can’t bite me since we both want it.”

It’s quite funny yet infuriating at how simple the Omega makes it out to be. At how Sombra speaks of a bond as though it’s something simple with no consequences. Such things are rarely as simple as they appear, and if there is one thing, Moira has learned, it is that there are _always_ consequences to one’s actions. Just this once she’s tempted to say ‘damn the consequences.’

Sombra hops out of bed and stretches her arms above her head. “Ugh, I need a shower.” She mutters with a grimace at the drying mixture of her and the alpha’s release on the inside of her thighs and vulva. The Latina stalks off to the door leading to the bathroom joined to the room. She pauses to lean against the doorway and raise her brows at the alpha with a cross of her arms over bare breasts.

“Well? You coming?”

In the shower, Moira has her omega again. Sombra whimpers and moans pressed up against the foggy glass with her alpha fucking into her sopping pussy once more. She manages to coax two orgasms from the whimpering Latina by the time she finally sinks her knot into that tight heat. It’s there, both of them panting and soaked beneath the spray of the shower that she finally allows herself to sink her teeth into the smooth scent gland on Sombra’s nape.

She’d heard stories of what a bond was like. The ones describing it as ‘magical’ ‘amazing’ and other fanciful words that Moira would once have thought to be complete and utter falsities. She was right, it turns out.

It’s so much _more_ than that.

Like a piece of herself that she’s been missing her whole life has finally slotted into place. Her chest is so light and filled with warmth. But most of all, she can _feel_ her mate’s emotions. Love, arousal, contentment, all of them are screaming so loudly from the bond; it's as if she were feeling them herself. Her own emotions are so much stronger, with her omega's filtering through the bond beneath them. It's a lot. Every touch, every emotion, everything is so much more _vibrant_ now.

And Sombra’s scent is still sweet and airy, but there’s a definite stronger scent beneath it. It’s a scent that says _taken._ The doctor smiles against her omega’s shoulder as Sombra’s cunt squeezes around her growing knot. _Her omega._ That had a nice ring to it.

Sombra’s forehead is cool as she slumbers beside the alpha, her heat finally abated at last. Moira’s relief is brief, overshadowed as her heart drops into her stomach at the implications. Omega heats last anywhere from three days to ten. It’s scarcely been more than twenty-four hours since Sombra’s began. _Oh dear-_

There’s only one reason why an omega’s heat would end early, and it’s not something either of them had considered. Without even thinking, Moira’s hand drifts down to cover Sombra’s flat abdomen. There’s a growing pit of dread inside the doctor.

“You’re thinking too loudly.” A voice chides, a dark hand coming up to cover Moira’s on her stomach. Sombra blearily opens her eyes to stare up at the alpha. “Yeah, I know.” She says, answering the unspoken question left hanging between them.

“Are you- Do you regret it?” Moira questions. Already she braces for the disappointment she knows to be coming.

“No.” Sombra answers to the older woman’s shock. To be honest, she’s just as surprised at her response as the older woman is. Of the futures she’d imagined for herself, winding up newly mated and pregnant hadn’t been one of them. But damn it, she _wants_ this. And when has Sombra ever been one to deny herself something she wants?

Mismatched eyes are wide as they fix on the omega. “I will understand, honestly. If you don’t want-“

Sombra places a hand over her mouth to shut the alpha up. “Stop that. I don’t regret the bond, okay? And I don’t regret this either. It- it might not be a good time. Okay, it’s fucking shitty timing if I’m honest. But I think I want it.” It might be the lingering hormones from her heat talking, but she’s not as upset at the idea as she thought she’d be. “Look, we’ll figure something out, okay? Together.”

 

Sombra removes her hand from the alpha’s mouth to link their fingers together, squeezing. Moira is unable to do much else but nod, numbly. “Yes. Together.” She leans forward to press her lips to the omega’s forehead, followed by her nose and her lips.

“Now stop thinking and go to sleep.” Sombra finishes before shutting her eyes once more and snuggling closer to the redhead.

However, Moira’s mind is racing. There're a million things that could go wrong. Not in the least of which is the glaring issue of Talon. She's not entirely sure that Akande will tolerate two of his most valuable assets, forming a bond that could potentially ally them against him. There’s also the fact that any child of theirs would be taken away before its first breath to be raised as Talon’s own little, brainwashed weapon, without a doubt.

The very thought has her heart freezing in her chest. No, she cannot let that happen. She cannot let Akande rip her omega from her— which he will surely do when he finds out about the bond, dragging Sombra away to make her into another Widowmaker. Nor will she allow any of them to lay a single hand on her child for that matter. _Their child._

The doctor closes her eyes, remembering the very first day she’d stupidly agreed to join this organization _. I’m sorry, Gabriel. But I cannot fulfill my promise to stay here any longer._ Her hand once more comes to cover Sombra’s still-flat abdomen. It’s not only about her anymore. She now has two more lives to think about.

Safe in the knowledge that her omega is truly asleep this time, Moira maneuvers enough to grab her phone which lies on the bedside table. It’s been years since she called this number. For all, she knows it's not even in use anymore. But it's her- their best chance, and for that, she will try. To her surprise, she finds her call answered almost immediately.

“Ah, so it is you. You must have some nerve to call me after all this time. Well, what is it?”

Moira takes a breath to steady herself. She glances back at the slumbering omega on the bed. “Angela, I need your help.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for kudos/bookmarks/comments! Let me know what you think! Also come scream at me on tumblr, over at steel-and-silver.tumblr.com.
> 
> Depending on how this does I may post a sequel!


End file.
